Careless Whispers
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena's life is forever changed when she finds out she's pregnant with Damon Salvatore's baby. Her and Damon are at odds on how to proceed with the situation. What will happen and can their relationship survive despite their two opposing views on the situation?
1. Chapter 1

Careless Whispers

Chapter 1

His lips traced the confounds of her neck taking her higher into the heavens as she felt like a young goddess. She never knew that when she first met Damon Salvatore that the sex would be this amazing. It was actually more than amazing it was everything and she never wanted it to end.

Damon shoved Elena up onto his lap as his lips found hers in a search for human contact. She could never imagine needing more than this. If she had her way they would never leave this bed. His lips tasted like heaven and hell at the same time. She knew she shouldn't have been involved with him after all her family wildly disapproved of Damon, but she didn't care what they thought. They didn't know him like she did and they hadn't had him inside of them like she had multiple times sometimes in a day.

She giggled as he flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He leaned in closer so his lips could land on hers as she lifted her head up to met his lips. His energy flowed through hers as he pushed her further into the mattress. Their remaining clothes felt off as he positioned himself to enter her. She waited in anticipation as he shoved himself inside of her making her feel like she was the queen of his world.

His pace picked up as the sex got faster and more vigorous. Finally after what seemed like too little of a time he came inside of her as she gave him one last kiss before he rolled off of her. She was glad that her parents had a conference out of town this week or else she never would have had this experience.

She cuddled into him feeling his warmth thinking that she never wanted to stop living in this moment. Their life was perfect and she felt like nothing could ruin that. She had never been so wrong in her life.

Her stomach nodded as she squirmed out of his arms to rush to the bathroom. She had been doing this for a few weeks now and it was starting to concern her. Elena landed on her knees nearly missing the toilet as she threw up the contents of the lunch they had ate earlier. What the hell was wrong with her?

Like the gentlemen he was, Damon held her hair as she puked and when she was finished he handed her a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth on. After she was finished she flushed the toilet as Damon helped her up and carried her to her bed. He was so sweet to her like that. She had no clue what she had done to deserve him.

He lifted the covers over her as he looked down at her concerned just like he always did.

"We should really get you to the clinic or something. This has been going on for at least two to three weeks now and I'm starting to get worried."

Normally whenever Damon got too concerned she waved him off and said that if it got worse that she would go to the clinic, but she never really did, but now that she was truly concerned she decided that it was finally time to give in and go. She just hoped that whatever was wrong with her that it would all be okay. It had to be okay or else she didn't know what she would do.

Elena stared at the blank wall as she tried to process the news that the doctor had just given her. She couldn't believe that this was happening as Damon squeezed her hand to assure her that he was there, but she didn't want to believe this was real. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"No, I-I can't be pregnant." she said to the doctor in more of a whisper.

The doctor looked at her in dismay as she flipped back to Elena's test results.

"Well according to the test results you're eight weeks along. If you want to schedule an ultrasound we can do that next."

Before Elena could say anything Damon's voice came in

""We'll do that, thanks doctor."

"Congratulations." the doctor said leaving the two alone.

"This can't be happening." Elena said putting her head in her hands.

"Elena, I know that you're scared and I am too, hut you'll see soon that this baby will be a blessing."

"Whoa, what are you talking about. We're not keeping this baby, we can barely afford going to college at this point much less raise a child."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should consider our options here."

"You mean like an abortion? Elena you can't do that to us. You can't do that to this baby."

"We can't do this to a baby in the first place Damon. Maybe she really consider this choice."

"What about adoption than?"

"Would you really want to giver this baby up after getting attached to it for nine months Damon. I know you. You wouldn't."

"Well obviously you don't know me, because if you did you would know that I don't want to kill our child. I love you Elena and I know we can do this if you would at least try this with me. Please don't take this away from me."

Damon's hand stretched out to touch her stomach. His hand felt warm on her stomach as he gently rubbed it as if he really did want this. Elena pulled away suddenly leaving Damon dumbfounded and placed her arms over her stomach so he couldn't touch it again. She didn't want this to be real and neither did he, he was just in shock at this moment was all he would come around soon when he found out what a truly dumb idea this was. She couldn't raise a child when she was just barely one herself.

"Are you seriously choosing this baby over me? After everything we've been through I thought you would at least see my side of this thing."

"It's not about you anymore Elena. This baby is just as much my child as it is yours and if you get rid of it. If you kill our baby than I'll never forgive you. You'll just be the monster who killed our baby."

"Damon-"

She stepped closer to him, but he took a step to the door and touched the handle. They had had their fights before, but this one was by far the worst. She couldn't lose him because of this. She needed him more than she ever needed anything in her entire life.

"I love you Elena, but I can't watch you do this to our baby. If you chose to have an abortion than that's your choice not mine, but I can't just stand there and watch you do it. I'm done Elena."

"Damon!" Elena cried as he went out the door.

Her back hit the door as she slid down it. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her life was falling around all over her and at this moment she had no clue what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Careless Whispers

Chapter 2

Elena had had a lot of time to think on that cold, harsh floor that night as she contemplated her situation. She was pregnant that was one of the many things that she was sure about. What she would do with the baby she had no clue at that moment , but for now she would get up. She would go talk to Damon and see if they couldn't find the correct solution to this problem they were having. They were Damon and Elena after all. They were the couple that could get through anything. And if they couldn't get through this than she wasn't sure what in the hell she would do. What was she without Damon? Who was she? All she knew is that she never wanted to find out.

Gathering all of her strength, Elena got up off the floor and collected her cellphone from the table scrolling through her contacts until she found Damon's name, but when she finally found it her thumb hovered over the call button. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she gather the strength to actually call him?

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the call button waiting for Damon to answer only he never did. She had really fucked up this time and she didn't know how to fix it. She just wished she knew what to do. Sighing, she made her way out of the doctor's office and went home to think this whole situation over.

Elena wiped the rest of her tears away as she opened the door to her family's two story house. A sad smile crossed her face as she took a look around her family home which instantly brought back good memories of her childhood. Memories that included Damon. She could still remember them as if they were yesterday. One of her favorites was when she was younger and she had found out that she was adopted. Damon was so amazing that day and it was a day she still couldn't forget...

Middle school was the epitome of hell, Elena thought as she removed her backpack and threw it on the floor watching it skid until it came to a full stop. Lately she hadn't really been in the mood to deal with anything with her load of school work and her teen hormones. She felt as if she was all over the place and longed for the days where she would be a teenager and more balanced out. Only time would tell with that. Sighing she kicked off of the door that she had been leaning against and made her way to where her mother Miranda was in the kitchen,. After all if Elena was having a bad day she knew her mother could help cheer her up.

"I said no dammit."

Elena stopped dead in her track as her mother's voice rang from the kitchen. What the hell was going on here? She carefully inched her way to the kitchen and even though she knew it was wrong she stayed put in her tight corner while she listened in on her mother's telephone conversation.

"What do you want me to act like Isobel? From what I remember when it came to this whole adoption paperwork you told us you wanted this to be a closed adoption. You can't just ruin your daughter's life because you suddenly want to meet her. Closed adoptions don't work like that."

Elena sucked in a breath trying hard not to let her mother overhear her. What the hell was her mother talking about? Who the hell was this Isobel person and who the hell was this daughter that they spoke of?

"Well Elena doesn't want to meet you. After all she doesn't even know you exist and I would like to keep it that way. She has enough on her plate without having to worry about a mother who didn;t even bother to keep her. Goodbye Isobel. This conversation is over."

Elena watched in stunned silence as her mother hung up the phone and turned to meet her. Her mother's eyes went huge with shock as Elena tried to process everything she had heard. She was...adopted? How come her parents had never told her?

"Elena? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Elena-"

"Ugh, I just forgot that I told Damon that we could study together after school. I-I'll see you later."

"Elena. Please. We need to talk about this. There is so much that you don't know."

"No. We don't have to talk about this, because there's nothing to talk about. Now if you don't excuse me, Damon is waiting for me. Don't bother waiting up." Elena said walking towards the door. She had to get out of there.

"Elena!"

"Bye mom." she said shutting the door behind her and trying hard to hold her tears. No way did she want people to see her cry.

She grabbed her bike and dialed the familiar phone number bringing it to her ear and praying to God that he would answer hoping that he would know what to do.

"Hello?" Damon answered filling her with a sense of relief.

"Damon-" she said her voice catching so it sounded more like a whisper.

"Whoa. Elena, What's wrong?"

"Are you busy?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Never. You know I always have time for you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Can you meet me at the park? I have something I really have to get off my chest and I want to do it face to face."

"Sure. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Thanks Damon. I'm not sure exactly why, but I know I could count on you."

"Always. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you." she said as she hung up the phone and peddled her way to Damon.

The wind blew Elena's hair as she looked to the road where Damon was walking towards her. She was perched on the swing digging her feet into the gravel as she thought about those times her mother would take her to this park. How many memories would be tainted now that she knew this stunning information. Only time could tell she supposed.

"Hey. You." he said taking a seat in the swing next to her.

"Hey.." she said trying but struggling to find her voice.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Right now all I want to do is stare at the street and see all the happy people out there."

"Have you met half the people in our town? No one is truly happy here."

Elena gave a small laugh trying to throw off Damon a little bit so she wouldn't have to talk about her mother and the dilemma that she had just brought Elena, but she knew him. He would ask her about it eventually.

"So are you ever gonna tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours Elena Gilbert?"

"Can you please not call me that?"

"What? Elena's your name."

"But Gilbert's not my last name."

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard my mom on the phone today."

"Okay? Parents talk on the p[hone all the time."

"Do they always talk to their daughter's biological mother on the phone all the time?"

"Wait. What? Elena what are you talking about? Please tell me what's going on."

"I'm adopted Damon. I just barely found out when I called you."

"Elena-" Damon whispered struggling to find the right words. She could tell that this revelation had shocked him too.

"Please. I just need some time to process this, but I-I didn't want to do it alone. That's why I called you. Because you're the only one in my life who I can actually rely on."

"It might be easier to analyze what you're feeling. Keeping things bottled in for too long is never a good thing. Trust me I know this all too well."

Elena nodded in conformation she knew all too well that Damon knew exactly what it was like to look at his mother as if she were a stranger. Without a word one day his mother had left him and his brother Stefan with their father and was never heard from again. There had been recent rumors around town of her starting a family with a new husband named Julian, but Elena could care less about a mother who abandoned her kids.

"So what would you do in my situation?"

"Do you want my honest opinion here?"

"Always."

"I would go back home and talk to your mother. I know it's hard, but maybe there's more to the story than what you know. I know you're pissed at her, but give her the chance to explain at least."

"What about my biological mom?"

"You might not like what I'm about to say, but I feel like I have to say it. You're biological mother sounds like she sucks..."

"Why do you say that? You don't even know her."

"I don't have to know her to know that she sucks, because she left a wonderful, kind person like you in the dust and nobody whose good news ever leaves Elena Gilbert. Therefore she sucks for leaving you and it's her loss. She missed out on a wonderful daughter."

Elena smiled trying to stop the tears from flowing through her eyes. She needed that especially today and Damon was more or less right about the situation. If that woman who had given birth to her hadn't wanted to get to know her then, then she sure as hell wouldn't want to know her now. She may have conceived her, spent nine months carrying her in her stomach only to then give her away to two total stranger never to be seen again, but she wasn't the one who spent long restless nights with her while she cried. She wasn;t the one who watched her first steps or heard her first words. She wasn't the one who dropped her off at elementary school for her first day of school ever. She wasn't the one who helped Elena through her first heartbreak or period and she wouldn't be the one there when Elena did all the other important life events. This Isobel might have been her mother, but she would never truly be her mom like Miranda was. At least she had a mother who was there for her during so many of those things. Damon and Stefan hadn't been that fortunate as she looked upon Damon's eye which was now sporting a faded black eye that his father had given to him about two weeks ago. Elena reached for Damon's hand and squeezed wanting nothing more than to feel his warmth.

"If it's any conception so did yours." she said shinning Damon one of her best smiles.

"How did two amazing individuals like ourselves turn out having two shit people for biological mothers?"

"Who knows? But I know one thing for sure."

"That no matter how shitty both our moms are, we'll still have each other. I don't know what I would do without you, Damon Salvatore."

"Same here Elena Gilbert. Now come on, lying here moping about our deadbeat mothers isn't going to help the situation anymore. I say we go grab some ice cream before you go deal with your mother again."

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and his felt comforting. Warm even.

"I'd love that. Damon?"

"Yes Elena."

"Are things ever going to be the same again?"

"No. They'll be better. Now come on wouldn't want that ice cream to melt without us."

Elena grabbed Damon's hand and they walked off together ready to face whatever their future had for them to deal with next.

Elena sniffled finally deciding that she needed to actually talk to Damon and quit avoiding the subject. She picked up her phone, dialed the familiar number, and held her breath until it went to voice mail.

"Damon I know you're beyond pissed off at me and you hve every right to be. I know you're not comfortable with my decision not to keep the babay, so I'm willing to talk about it. Please meet me at the old park we used to go when we were kids. We can talk this out. This argument isn't worth losing you over. Just please come I'll be there until nine or so. Alright. I love you. Bye."

Than Elena grabbed her purse and headed to the park wondering if it was indeed too late to fix this.


End file.
